northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 37: Do Or Die! Armored Fighter 01 vs. Negative
Oracle 37: Do Or Die! Armored Fighter 01 vs. Negative (やるかやられますか！アーマードファイター01VS.ネガティブ Yaru ka yara remasu ka! Āmādo Faitā 01 tai Negatibu) is the thirty-seventh episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode also reveals that Chariot Fighter Negative is none other than Mateo Fujisaki, a former TV reporter of TransHead TV who has been fired for being ambitious to get what he wants. Synopsis In an unexpected surprise, Chariot Fighter Negative challenged Anaira in a one-on-one battle. Meanwhile, Hiroyo remembered herself to Negative when she challenged Anaira in their battle before as Cyan. Plot The Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their armor form and started fighting against the Chariot Fighters and the Chariot Soldiers. While the Armored Fighters fighting against the Chariots, Iori came along with his news team to cover the situation happened in the shopping center in Takada St. Meanwhile in Hayashibara Mansion, Rigor opened the television and he, along with Erika and the kids watched the news about the attack of the Chariots in Takada St. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen watched the battle between his Chariot Soldiers and Fighters and the Armored Fighters. He focused on Archos' style of fighting against the Armored Fighters. He thought that it was a lousy style of fighting, so he didn't regret his decision not to give Archos an additional Chariot Energy. Then he focused on Negative's style of fighting, until he remembered his fighting style to Cyan's style of fighting against Anaira. Then he said to himself that he would not forgive Anaira for turning back Cyan into a human as Hiroyo Takahata. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Chihiro went to Anaira's office. But they found nothing and instead, they watched the news update about the attack of the Chariots in Takada St. which was reported by Miyuki on the news studio while Iori is on the location. While Kazumi felt concerned about the Armored Fighters' situation while watching the news, Chihiro stared closely at her, held her hand and told her that she doesn't have to worry about because they will definitely win in their battle. As the battle gets intense; Anaira, Hiroyo and Irie fought Negative, Triskaide and Archos while the rest of the Armored Fighters fought the Chariot Soldiers. While the Chariot Soldiers gets stronger than before and blocked their attack; Fatima, Kohei and Minori used their Armor Upgrade Keys to upgrade their armor form into Upgrade Mode. There they defeated easily the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Anaira had no match to Negative because of her standard armor form. Because of this, she used her Armor Upgrade Key to upgrade her armor form into Upgrade Mode and fought Negative. Meanwhile, Hiroyo and Irie teamed up to each other to defeat Triskaide and Archos. As the battle ends, Anaira used Meister Upgrade Target Burst to defeat Negative immediately. Again, Negative told to Anaira that their battle is not yet over despite of his defeat, and he left along with Triskaide and Archos. The people inside the shopping center thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them from the Chariots. Returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, Negative got mad at himself for his defeat against Anaira. Emperor Ryuuen saw him kicking and screaming for his defeat. He thought that he was in desperation to defeat Anaira, just like him that he's also desperate to defeat Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, and when they reached Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira told to Hiroyo that Negative is very similar to Cyan, which is eagerly desperate to defeat her. Hiroyo, on the other hand, agreed what Anaira said. She remembered how she challenged Anaira in a battle before as Cyan. She also said that for Cyan, it was a successful moment if she defeat Anaira in their battle but for her, as Hiroyo, it was a painful moment if she see her friend defeated and wounded in a battle, and she started to cry and hugged Anaira tightly. Hiroyo promised to herself and Anaira that she will not let herself to be captured by the Chariots and turning back into Cyan again. The next day, Negative came back to human world and challenged Anaira in a one-on-one battle. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira received a report that Chariot Fighter Negative challenged her in a battle. Hiroyo, on the other hand, felt concerned about Anaira's safety, so she told her that she must make a promise that she will win in the battle. Anaira promised to Hiroyo that she will win in her battle against Negative. After Anaira left her office, Hiroyo received a report that the Chariot Soldiers appeared in Murano District., south of Hirakawa City. Because of this, she called Irie and other Armored Fighters to head on to the location except for her. Irie asked Hiroyo about what happened, and Hiroyo replied that she will watch the battle between Anaira and Negative. And they left afterwards, leaving Hiroyo alone inside the office. Irie and other Armored Fighters went to Murano District and there, they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, when Anaira went to an abandoned building in downtown Hirakawa City, Negative appeared and told her that he will totally defeat her this time, and take her Armor Upgrade Key and destroy it. Anaira, on the other hand, told him that she won't let him do that, and transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 and fought him. In TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo watched the battle between Anaira and Negative thru Anaira's laptop. While she's watching, Hiroyo remembered how she challenged Anaira in a battle before and fought her several times as Cyan. Meanwhile, Negative started to brutally attack Anaira, making her de-transformed back into her civilian form. Hiroyo was shocked about Anaira's situation in the battle. She tried to go and save her friend from danger, but she thought that Negative will attack her if she save her friend. On the other hand, Anaira attempted to use the Armored Upgrade 01 Key to transform into Armored Meister Upgrade Mode, but Negative threw away the Armor Upgrade Key and kicked Anaira's abdomen. Negative mocked Anaira by calling her a damn monkey. As he get closer to the Armor Upgrade Key, Negative attempted to destroy it, but a light flashed on the Armor Upgrade Key, making it a direct attack against him, and it flew back to Anaira's hands. Negative got disappointed that he can't destroy the Armor Upgrade Key. Anaira, on the other hand, told him that he can't ever destroy a precious gift from her mother, and transformed into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Upgrade Mode. Negative had no choice but to face Anaira in a battle. As the battle ends, Anaira used Meister Upgrade Target Burst in order to defeat Negative immediately and he was de-transformed back into his civilian form. She found out that Negative is none other than Mateo Fujisaki, a former TV reporter of TransHead TV who is an ambitious ex-boyfriend of Fatima. Mateo told to Anaira that he will be back again to defeat her, and left. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 4 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 21 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Live More (Warrior State)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 17, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 37: Never Believe The Criminals, The Zenith episode 32 and Never Surrender episode 14. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes